This invention resides in a frame for supporting and manipulating the parts of a chromatography column of variable packing height and for exchanging columns of different sizes. The chromatography columns with which the present invention is primarily contemplated for use are preparative chromatography columns designed for plug flow of a mobile phase through a packed bed of solid or semi-solid stationary phase. The width of the typical column is large enough that the bed can accommodate a commercially useful throughput rate. In some cases, the column width exceeds 1 meter. The depth of the column is limited however to maintain a pressure drop low enough to avoid a high pump pressure or a high power requirement. Columns of this nature contain a plunger or piston head that is lowered to contact and compress the solid phase to the desired height. With the mobile phase entering the bed from the top, the plunger also includes a distributor plate to spread the mobile phase across the full width of the bed, thereby making maximal use of the bed.
The maintenance of these chromatography columns requires that the plunger be periodically removed to perform such functions as replacing its parts, replacing the packed bed, and cleaning the interior of the column. In many cases as well, a column must be exchanged for one of a different height or diameter, and a plunger to match. With columns of the sizes cited above, these operations typically require a hoist or crane to lift the plunger and to clear the column from the connecting instrumentation and supply and discharge lines. These operations are labor-intensive and capital-intensive. These concerns are particularly acute when operation of the column requires a clean room or a high clearance above the column, or both.